Miracles
by khknight
Summary: Kairi is alone on Christmas Eve at the Destiny Islands. Namine is too at Twilight Town. Both of them are going to recieve an awesome present!


**Khknight : Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**Sora : Hey Kairi! What did you get me?**

**Kairi : You'll have to wait till Christmas!**

**Riku : So you didn't get him anything?**

**Kairi : Shut up! I'm going to sneak to the mall when the story starts!**

**Khknight : Yo Sora, do the disclaimer!**

**Sora : Disclaimer : Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**Khknight : Here it is and it's one heck of a doozy.**

Miracles

Destiny Islands

Kairi sat at their island on Christmas Eve, wearing a maroon, pink, and purple jacket with indigo mittens, maroon boots, and blue jeans. She had grown into quite the young woman. She started a fire at the place where she and her two best friends hung out everyday during the sunset. Sometimes she could hear their laughter and voices. "Hey Kairi!" she would hear. "_I'll come back to you! I promise!"_ Those words echoed through her mind every time she stepped foot on this island. She sighed and looked at the sky. "I feel so empty without you, Sora. I miss you so much." she said to the sky.

Suddenly, some sort of rocket past her sight. "Could it be?" she thought. She watched it as it stopped over the ocean. A figure jumped into the ocean. Kairi ran down to the beach and took out her flashlight, desperately looking for the figure she had seen. Kairi felt her heart skip beats as she saw the figure reveal itself from the ocean. "Hey Kairi. How ya been?" he asked. "S-s-s Oh my..." Kairi fainted. "Kairi? Yoo-hoo?" the boy asked. Kairi opened her eyes and found him waving his hands over her. "Sora!" she cheered as she hugged Sora around the neck. "K-kairi! I can't breathe!" Sora replied gasping for air. "Oh! Sorry!" Kairi replied as she let go. Sora fell over when he was released and layed next to Kairi. They laughed and walked to their little island.

"Wow, Sora has really changed." Kairi thought as they walked to their destination. He wore a black jacket, black sparing gloves, black pants and black shoes. His hair was slightly more spikey and his height increased. Even though Kairi was tall, Sora was still taller. They sat down next to the fire, admiring the stars. "Hey Kairi," Sora asked. "Why are you here and not with your parents?" "They're on a business trip. They always send me emails, sending me their love. They wish they could be here, but their business is urgent." Kairi explained. "But I'm really glad you're here, Sora." "Thank you Kairi." Sora replied.

Minutes Later

"Hey, look at that. A full moon!" Kairi replied. "Wow. It's huge!" Sora agreed. "I think now is the perfect time." Sora thought. Little did he know, Kairi thought the same thing. "Um, Kairi?" Sora asked as he got up. "Yeah?" Kairi replied as she got up. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes. I got a surprise." "Okay" Kairi closed her eyes and put her hand out. Sora took out an object and put it in her hand. Kairi openned her eyes and gasped. "My lucky charm! You remembered!" Kairi replied shocked but thankful. "Of course I did. I never let it out of my sight." Sora cheered. "Sora..." "Merry Christmas Kairi." She closed her eyes and held Sora's hands. Sora brought his face closer and their lips met, illuminated by the moonlight and starry sky. "Merry Christmas Sora." They hugged like it would last all of eternity.

"Come on, let's go home. It's getting chilly." Kairi said as she got up. "Whatever you say Kai." Sora smiled. They got on a boat and Sora rowed home. They fell asleep on Kairi's couch, dreaming of their future.

Meanwhile, at Twilight Town

Riku ran as fast as he could to the Twilight Tower's roof. There, he found a blonde girl, wearing a white sweater, white mittens, silver shoes, and dark blue pants, watching the christmas fireworks. "Sorry I'm late." Riku replied as he sat down next to her. "We had to drop off Sora at Destiny Islands. The crazy dude just jumped off the ship into the ocean." he explained. "It's no big. Just sit down and enjoy the fireworks." the girl laughed. "Hey Namine, I know it isn't really, well, real but..." Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden shaped star. "Sora told me about what you did to him." Riku explained. "But, I fixed his memories. How could he remember?" Namine questioned. "Nothing is impossible." Riku smiled. They stood up and Riku put the star in her hands. "Maybe I can make memories that are real of my own. Happy ones, now that I am free from the XIII Organization." She smiled. "We'll make them together." Riku replied as they brought their faces together and kissed, illuminated by the fireworks and twilight sky. "Merry Christmas Namine." "Merry Christmas Riku."

_I guess, miracles really do come true on Christmas_

**Khknight : I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Kairi : Oh Sora!**

**Sora : Yeah?**

**Kairi : Merry Christmas!**

**Sora : Thanks! I'll put this under the tree!**

**Khknight : Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
